A Different Immortal
by Lotus1974
Summary: post '07 movie Highlander x-over. What happens when the guys meet a different kind of immortal? Need beta. You do not need to be familiar with Highlander to understand story. I would like to know if you have questions about story for chap 2. Review please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Raphael is running across the rooftops of New York, looking for something to take his anger out on. He and Leo had gotten along for a few weeks after the incident with Winters, but then they went back to fighting all the time, at least he hasn't hit Leo yet. Raph stops as he hears the sounds of a fight, he looks down and sees this guy attacking a girl with a sword. The girl has a knife and is holding her own, until the guy stabs her through the heart. While the guy is gloating, the girl uses the knife to slash his throat until his neck is severed. A blue light starts to rise from the body. Raph takes out his shell cell and calls his brother.

" Put Don on now!"

"What is it Raph? I'm busy here so this had better be important."

"You want important then maybe you can explain this" Raph holds the phone so that Don can see the light sparking around the two bodies on the ground. "This important enough for you, Don" The lightning increases glass shatters and Raph is struck. He screams and drops the phone.

"Raph? Can you hear me? Raph!" You hear coming from the phone, and then silence as the connection is severed.

In an underground lair, a panicked conversation is taking place. "What do you mean you lost the connection?" Leo grabs the phone from his brother, and hears the dial tone.

Donatello goes to his computer and pulls up a program. "I mean that something must have happened to the phone, and if you would let me work I could find out where he is and get us to him. Leo you heard him scream, we have to get to him now" He sees a red dot on the map of the city. "I found him, let's get going". The three brothers head out the door and in search of the missing member of the family.

Back on the street, the lightning has stopped. The girl slowly crawls toward the body of a giant turtle, she checks him over and realizes that he seems to be fine except that he was caught in the backlash. He starts to wake up. She helps him sit up and when he notices her she tells him, " It's OK, just take it easy you got hit by some lightning, but your going to be alright. Do you have a name? My name is Rachel."

"I'm Raphael, how can you be here? I saw him gut you." They turn as they here running steps coming closer. Rachel grabs the knife she dropped earlier and waits to see if the footsteps belong to friends or enemies. Three shadows appear, they look much like her new friend, and she lowers the knife. "Hey guys, how did you find me?"

Rachel looks at Raph, "I guess this means that you know them, mind introducing us?"

"This is Rachel, the one with blue is my older brother Leo, the other two are my younger brothers purple is Don and orange is Mikey the baby of the family. I don't know about anyone else but I want to get some sleep, and I would really rather do it in my own bed, not here in the street."

"Let's get you home, Raph." Leo helps Raph to his feet. Raph sways and Leo holds on to him. "Raph you alright, Don could you check him out?"

Don moves over to look at Raph checking for injuries, finding none he looks at Leo. "I can't see anything wrong with him."

"He is probably just tired, I know I sure am. He should be fine after he gets some sleep. Just take him home, and put him to bed before he falls over, and you have to carry him home." Rachel tells them. Don catches her as she falls, already asleep on her feet.

"What do we do with her, Leo? We can't leave her here alone." Don asks.

"I would really like to know why she reacted to us as if it was normal to talk to giant turtles. I don't like it, it could be a trap, but I guess we don't really have much of a choice, do we? So I guess we take her with us. Let's get going, before we have to carry Raph, too" They head home hoping they are doing the right thing bringing her into their home.

They walk into the lair and Leo helps Raph up to his room and puts him into bed. Leo looks at his brother and finds him already fast asleep. As he walks out of the room he can't stop smiling at his tough guy brother curled up in his bed sleeping peacefully. He walks back down and finds the rest of his family standing around the sofa talking. "Raph's sleeping, how are things here?" Leo asks.

"You were right to bring her here, my sons. Now I believe it is time for me to retire for the night. Goodnight my sons I will see you in the morning." Master Splinter says as he heads off to bed.

"Don, how is she doing?" Leo asks.

"She seems to be fine, but Leo, she was covered in blood and there is a hole in her shirt. It looks like she was stabbed in the stomach, Leo. How can she be fine, it doesn't make sense." Don tells his brothers.

"Well, we might as well get some sleep we won't get any answers until she wakes up anyway. I'll see you in the morning, and Don try to get some sleep, night." Leo goes to his room and tries to sleep.

"Night Mike" "Night Don, and go to sleep like Leo said, please" Mike tells his brother as he goes to bed.

I will, Mike, I promise." Don says as he goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Immortal

I am horrible at fight scenes. If anyone wants to write the fight scenes I would like it. Post as a deleted scene for this chapter. I wanted to expand the beginning but couldn't come up with questions to ask, will post as a deleted scene if I can get enough ideas. Stories live on reviews, so feed this story.

Chapter 2

The guys wake up and start asking Rachel questions about what happened last night. She answers them as best she can. Telling them about immortality, challenges and quickenings. Then about herself, that she is four thousand years old or fourteen depending on how you look at it. Then she tells about watchers and realizes that one of them could have seen the fight and the guys. She knows what she needs to do to protect the guys and her from the watchers and the remaining hunters among them.

"I have to make a call to make sure that the watchers don't have a record of the fight last night. Adam will help make any record of Raph disappear even if he can't make my presents disappear." Rachel says to the guys. She pulls out a cell phone dials a number and listens to it ringing. She waits for an answer.

"Joe's, this is Joe speaking. How can I help you?"

"Is Adam Pierson there? I have to talk to him" Rachel asks. 

"I don't know… there might be someone by that name here. I'll see if I can find him. If I find him who do I say is calling?" 

"Just tell him Rachel needs to talk to him." She tells Joe brusquely

"Rachel, are you alright? What's wrong?" A new voice asks the voice that she was waiting to hear.

Rachel laughs "I'm alright; I just need your watcher connections." 

"What happened? Where are you? Do you want me to come there?" The worried voice of Adam comes across the line.

"I got into a fight here in New York city. I need to know if he had a watcher and what he saw. A guy was trying to help and got caught in the quickening; it's him and his three brothers that I'm worried about. I need any record of them to disappear totally." Rachel tells him. "I don't need you here. I know you would come if I asked you to and if I needed you I would tell you, but I can handle this, besides the guys are kind of shy around people, even me." She says with a laugh. 

"I may have to tell Joe. I'll need his help; he is the head of the North American branch. He can help but he will need a good reason. So I will have to tell him something." He tells her.

"Do you trust him? The guys were wearing costumes and looked like giant turtles, so I don't want this getting out, if you know what I mean?" 

"I do, and I trust Joe. He knows my name and hasn't told anyone, but I won't tell him about you without your permission. I know how important secrecy is for you." 

"If you trust him than so do I. Tell him whatever you think is necessary. I trust you, father." The guys are looking at her strangely, and a little embarrassed at hearing this talk with her father.

"You have no idea how much it means to me, that you trust me. I've missed that, trust." Rachel is worried about the desperation in his tone. "I love you, daughter." 

"Love you too, Dad. I better let you go you have a lot of explaining to do and thanks for this. I knew I could count on you. Talk to you soon. Good-bye" She says with a determination to find out what it wrong with him maybe arrange a meeting if he won't tell her the problem, when she calls back.

"Good-bye, Rachel. Talk to you soon." She hangs up the phone and tells the guys "It's being taken care of. If someone was watching they will think you were in costumes and have nothing to prove that he saw anything at all." 

Everyone was relieved to hear that. "Are you alright, Rachel?" asks Raphael. He seems to have formed a bond with her as no one else noticed any problem at all.

"I'm fine, Raph just a little worried about him. He sounded like he was having some trouble of his own, but its fine. Thanks for asking he would really appreciate your concern; I doubt many people around him would."

"You should ask him to come see you, I'm sure you could both use the time together" Raph says.

"Raph are you nuts we do not need anymore people knowing about us than necessary!" Leo exclaims. Donnie and Mikey look at each other and silently decide to leave the older turtles alone to deal with this and quietly back out of the room, going to Donnie's lab and closing the door. 

Splinter watches his youngest sons hide in the lab and tries to decide if he should interfere in the argument between his older two sons or let them figure it out on their own. 'They have been arguing more than before but ever since Leonardo was captured they have not fought once. Raphael has not even pushed him; something more happened between them when Leonardo was captured that I have been told. I must trust that they can handle this on their own.' With that thought Splinter makes his decision and leaves the room. 

"Leo, this is her father, you know, the guy that is going to make sure that no one finds out about us" Raph screams at his brother. "Oh, I forgot walking out on your family isn't something you frown on, after all you did it to us, so why should she be any different. At least she actually cares about her family." 

"How dare you, I am thinking about this family. How long has it been since she even saw her father? Don't you dare tell me I don't care about this family; everything I have ever done has been for this family. Don't you ever think? The more people that know about us the more danger we are in. If she wants to see her father she can no one is stopping her I just don't want to endanger this family anymore than necessary, besides she didn't tell him about us, unless we have zippers around here somewhere." Leo says as he looks around his body trying to find a zipper.

Raph and Rachel both are trying not to laugh as Leo continues looking for the zipper on his body; it's a losing battle as they start to laugh. "Your right Leo, I didn't tell him but I would if he hadn't been around other people." Rachel says as she regains her breath from laughing.

"I need some fresh air. I'm going topside and Leo if you really want to find your zipper why don't you ask Mikey I'm sure he knows where it is. See you guys later." Raph says with a smile hoping that Leo asks Mikey about the zipper.

"Raph, here take my shell cell. If you have to go topside at least you can call if something happens, please. I don't want you to go without it, I mean it Raph." Leo tells Raph, holding out his shell cell for his brother to take with him.

"Fine" Raph snatches the cell from Leo's hand "I'll be sure to be home before bedtime, so you can tuck me in, big brother." Raph heads out.

"Well, that went well." Leo says. "All I wanted was for him to take the cell, normally I wouldn't have had to worry, and he always takes his when he goes out. Since his is trashed I wanted him to take mine. That's all, what did I do wrong?"

Rachel just shakes her head. "I don't know, if he always takes it with him, there shouldn't have been a problem. I'm kind of antsy. Do you have any spare swords?" Leo nods his head. "Want to spar with me? I could really use the practice, and you could too. How often do you get to spar with someone using swords?"

Leo agrees and they head into the dojo. He gives Rachel one of his practice swords and picks up the other. They start to spar. They test each other for a few minuets and then the pace picks up dramatically. The noise attracts the others and they stand to the side watching the battle going on in front of them. Rachel is the superior fighter and soon disarms her opponent. They congratulate Rachel when the phone rings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Reviews welcome always

Raph quickly finds trouble in the form of some Purple Dragons harassing a woman and attacks. He is holding his own until more show up he manages to clear some space and calls for help on the cell. "Look I'm out numbered in the alley behind the pizza place on 4th street." With that he hangs up before the guy charging him can grab him. He dodges and puts the phone away. He continues the fight hoping the others would arrive soon. All of a sudden there is a muffled sound and Raph falls to the ground holding his bleeding left leg. The rest of the gang starts moving toward him, smiling as they think of the payback for all the trouble he caused them in the past. Then Raph hears the sound of footsteps and knew that help had arrived. 

Donnie and Rachel head for him. "Rachel, I need you to get the bullet out, my fingers are too big." Rachel nods and takes a deep breath as Donnie practically lays down on Raph to keep him still so the bullet can come out. She slowly and carefully removes the bullet and they quickly tie it of to stop the bleeding until they can get him home. With Raph stable Rachel turns toward the fighting and sees one guy aiming a gun at Mikey, to kill him, before anyone can react a shot is heard. Mikey jumps as a guy near him falls to the ground dead. They look at Rachel holding a smoking gun in her hand. They pick up Raph and head home. When they arrive Raph is taken to the infirmary and his leg is stitched up. Donnie then tells everyone that aside from possibly developing an infection Raph will be fine. Everyone is relieved to know that he will be fine.

Leo walks into the infirmary, the others following, and screams at Raph "What were you thinking? Oh, that's right you don't think do you? Well maybe you would start thinking if that guy had killed Mikey. Is that what it takes for you to think about your family instead of yourself for a change? Does someone have to die? Is that it, Raph?"

"Shut your mouth right this second or I'll do it for you, permanently. Now get out of this room, now Leo. Unless you want to find out how much I was holding back when we were sparing." Rachel says in a cold hard voice, as Leo and the others leave the room in shock, until only Donnie and Raph are still in the room. 

Don looks at Rachel stunned. He sees Raph looking at her the same way but he looks hurt too. Don takes Rachel to the side, out of Raph's hearing. "What has gotten into you?" Don asks. 

Rachel tells him "Don, when I took the bullet out I saw how close it came to cutting the femoral artery, a half inch to the left and he would have died! If I had moved my hand wrong getting the bullet out or if his leg had moved at all he would have bled to death in minutes and nothing could have been done to save him! And then Leo starts in on how it's Raph's fault and someone could have died because he's so irresponsible and I just lost it. I'm sorry, Don, forgive me?" 

Don looks at her and says "Yes, I forgive you. Shell, I probably would have done the same thing. I can't believe we came so close to losing him again". 

She looks at him curiously "Again?"

"Several years ago the Foot attacked him on the roof at April's; we were staying with her while looking for Master Splinter, I think my heart stopped when Raph fell threw the skylight. We didn't know if he would make it. Funny thing is I think Leo probably took it the hardest."

"I need to blow off some steam, call me if you need me for anything. OK?" Rachel looks at Don when he nods his head. After she leaves, Don walks back over to Raph.

"You OK, Raph?" Don asks.

"I'd feel better if I was in my own room" he grumbles.

"Sorry but it's probably going to get infected and I would feel better if you were here, so we know when it starts. Raph, I . . . um . . . I'm sorry, I was . . . um. . I was a bossy jerk while Leo was gone and I'm really sorry. I was trying to be a good leader and I . . . I want my brother back. It's like when Leo left I lost both my big brothers and I . . . I love you, Raph!" Don says in a rush with tears running down his face.

"Come 'ere" as he pulls Don into a hug. "Stop this sappy stuff, ya startin' ta sound like one a Sensei's shows, when someone's dying. And Don, I may not be a medical expert but I am not dying so stop ya bluberin' Don."

Don looks up from his brothers arms "We could have lost you. If the bullet had been a half inch to the left you would have bled to death. If Rachel's hand or your leg had moved while getting it out you would have died and we couldn't have done anything to stop it, Raph five minutes that's all you would have had. I'm so sorry Raph I . . . I'm scared. I can't lose you, Raph"

Don keeps crying in his big brothers strong arms. "Ya ain't lost me, Don. I'm sorry if I made ya think that. Everything is goin' ta be fine, Donny." Raph looks at his younger brother still sobbing in his arms and sighs," Love ya Don." Yawn "I'm kinda tired and you look like you could use some sleep too. I don't want ta hear anything from you except that you are goin' to get some sleep now." Don stands up and wipes his eyes and looks like he is going to argue. "Don, I'm fine right now, but if it does get infected I'm gonna need you ta be alert and rested later so no arguing, lil' bro, Bed. Now" 

"OK, Raph you win. I'll try to get some rest but you won't be alone so no trying to sneak into your own bed, 'night Raph." Don gives Raph a hug. 

"Night Donny" Don heads off to get Splinter to stay with Raph.

A shadow separates from the wall and moves quietly into the room. Raph is already sleeping when the shadow sits in the chair beside the bed and turns on the lamp, showing Leo's tear streaked face. "It seems as if this is the only way I can really talk to you anymore, when you can't hear me. I heard what Don said about feeling like he lost you. I feel like that, too except I lost you a long time ago. Remember how close we used to be, we drove Mike and Don crazy with our language, we used to tell each other everything. I miss my brother, when did I lose you, Raph? I think about that fight, the fear and horror in your eyes, I had never seen you look like that and I never want to see it again. I wanted to take that look away, but I just watched you run off. I know you won't believe this but I do know that you can take care of yourself. I'm just worried that your temper and recklessness will get you killed, I can't do this without you." He sits back and sighs shaking his head. "What happened to us, Raph? When did you stop trusting me with your fears? I guess it's my fault, looking back the only thing that's different about you is the anger at me telling you what to do. I'm a lousy leader; a good leader would be able to lead without losing your trust, to work with you instead of against you. You are so good with Don and Mike; I should have let you help. Maybe if I had things wouldn't have gone so wrong when I left. There are so many things I wish I could go back and do things differently. I want us to be brothers again, Raph. I love you so much. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, I promise." 

Leo looks at the clock and realizes that it is past time to grab something to eat quickly. He looks at his sleeping brother on his way out the door. Once he is gone, Raph slowly opens his eyes and starts quietly sobbing. At first he pretended to be sleeping so he wouldn't have to talk then because he needed to know what Leo couldn't tell him when he couldn't hear. Leo with a sandwich on a plate and a glass of water walks in the door and rushes to his brothers trembling form. He puts the stuff on the table and wraps his arms around his brother, when he sees that Raph is awake and crying, he holds him close calming him like when they were little. "Shh it's alright, Raphie, everything is going to be OK." Raph clings to his big brother, missing the comfort his brother always made him feel when in Leo's arms. 

"I heard ya, Leo, all of it. I'm sorry, Leo. I'm so sorry. I…I…I love ya." Raph is holding onto Leo so desperately that he is causing Leo some pain. "Never did realize your own strength when you were upset." Leo says with a chuckle. "Shutup Leo, I have ta do this so ya don't disappear on me again." Leo look at Raph stunned that he believes that Leo would disappear. Leo learned that this is where he was suppose to be right here with his brother. "I'm not going anywhere, Raph. I promise, Raphael, I will never abandon you or our family again." 

A shadow moves outside the room to reveal Master Splinter with tears and pride shining equally strong from his eyes. "Finally, our family is healing. The most important bond is healed. Now they must repair the other bonds. Together there is little they can not accomplish." He whispers to himself, so as not to disturb his two hurting and healing sons. He returns to his room, to sleep, knowing that Leo will not leave his brother alone tonight.

When Leo finished talking, Raph looked at him with hope shining in his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Really, you really mean it, you won't leave me I...um...I mean us again?" Leo smiles and chuckles at Raph's stuttering. "Yes, Raph I'm not going to leave you, or our family. I mean it Raph, with all my heart and soul." Leo crushed his brother to his chest. "I love you, Raph." "Love ya too, Leo." Raph yawns. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Goodnight, Raph." "Night, Leo."

Raph buries his head in the crook of his brothers' neck and falls quickly to sleep. Leo reaches for his food. When finished he makes himself comfortable and falls asleep holding the brother he almost lost forever, because of a bullet and his own stupid pride. He should have talked to Raph sooner, after the Winters incident. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Please Review!

Leo awakens to find Raph murmuring in his sleep. Leo pulls him closer as the murmuring turns into whimpering and notices that he is warmer that normal. He lets Raph go and starts to get up when Raph whimpers "Leo, don't go, please, stay. Don't leave me alone, please".

Leo stops trying to free himself from the death grip he finds himself in and stares at his little brother. "Raph, Raph, wake-up!"

Raph starts to wake up and loosens his grip on Leo. "Raph, I have to go get Donnie. Hold on, Raph, I'll be right back, promise."

Leo gets up carefully and runs quietly to Don's room so as not to wake everyone up. He knocks on Donnie's door while calling "Don, get up! Raph is getting warmer! Don, did you here me? Don!"

"I'm coming, how high is the fever?" Don asks as you here him getting ready.

"I don't know, he's warmer than before! I was too worried to really check!" Leo says sheepishly as Don leaves his room and walks past him and down into the infirmary. Leo follows quickly to find Don checking Raph's temperature and he finds it slightly elevated. He checks the stitches and finds the area red and inflamed, he cuts the stitches so that he can clean the wound out with peroxide, while telling Leo to get some cold water to bath Raph's head and neck with. Leo does that and talks to him in something that sounds to Don like gibberish, but calms Raph. Don realizes that it must be the language that Leo and Raph created as kids and Leo is using it to help take Raph in his fevered stated back to their childhood.

The wound is bubbling from the peroxide so Don knows that he needs to keep cleaning it, by adding more peroxide and dabbing at it with a clean cloth, despite Raph's continued whimpers of pain from the peroxide and Leo bathing his face with water as well as talking to him. Don hopes to stop the infection before it really takes hold. Don hates it when Raph has a fever, Raph has always been so strong and that makes listening to him whimpering even worse, not that he enjoys watching any of his family suffering. Leo is listening to what Raph is whimpering, and it is breaking his heart listening to Raph begging him to stay and not to abandon him again. Leo looks at Donnie, grateful that he can't understand what they are saying to each other, knowing that Raph would be upset that he was saying these things at all let alone having someone to hear his deepest feelings and fears. Raph would be more tolerant of Leo hearing than Don. Meanwhile Don is adding more peroxide and continuing to clean out the wound being careful to cause as little pain as possible. They continued like this for the remainder of the night and well into the morning, until the routine changed at all.

They were going like normal when Rachel walked in "Don, I'll take care of this, why don't you go and get some breakfast for you and when you come back bring some for Leo". As Don left to get breakfast she took over cleaning his wound out and noticed that it looked a lot better and was barely bubbling at all. With luck the fever should break soon she thought as she checked his temperature. "Leo, his fever has gone down quite a bit he should be fine soon." They continued to work with the only sounds being Leo and Raph talking in their secret language, until Leo heard Rachel humming and started to listen. He realized that Raph was listening as well and had stopped whimpering.

"Rachel what is that you're humming?" Leo asked quietly.

"Just a song my father sang to me whenever I was hurt or scared".

"What made you think of it now?"

"It's just that he sounded strange on the phone, like something had happened that he didn't want me to know about but that he really needed to talk to someone about. I just don't know how to help him and he wont tell me what is wrong, which means it has to be really bad. He's afraid that I will go on a killing spree if he tells me. I might do just that if someone has hurt him that much."

"He means a lot doesn't he? I mean it sounded like you haven't seen him in years, but you would kill someone for hurting him, I don't understand how you can be that close to someone and stay away from them for a very long time, how do you do it?" Leo asked curiously.

Rachel looks at him and decides to answer his questions truthfully "He is the single most important person in my life, and while I haven't seen him in person since the late ninteen forties, he saved my sanity again at the time and I needed to prove that I can survive on my own before I go back to him. He is my only link to sanity, I lost control of my anger one time and truly went on a killing spree, he was the only one that could bring me out of it, and he keeps me from slipping into that place again. I will have someone take my head after avenging his death because I don't think I can risk living without him to keep my sanity and make sure I don't lose myself in my anger again. Does that answer your questions, Leo?"

"Yes, I think maybe Raph was right and you should ask him to come. If he makes excuses you could say that Raph has anger problems and I want to see if maybe he can help me figure out ways to help him with it so he doesn't lose control. I'm sure he would come for that even if he was tring to avoid you. I'm sure Raph and I will be able to pull it off and he does lose his temper as you saw." Leo looks down and sees Raph nooding and knows that he agrees with the plan to get her father here.

"You're right he would come to help you no matter what he was hiding from me. I will call and ask him when Raph is back on his feet, thanks Leo." She looks at Raph and sees that he seems more coherent than earlier and that the wound is no longer bubbling when she adds peroxide to it, she takes his temperature and when she tells Leo they are relieved to find it is normal. I will go and tell the others that the fever has broken."

She walks out of the room and then Don comes in carrying a tray of crackers and tea for Raph to eat and behind him is Master Splinter carrying another tray with Leo's breakfast and his own tea. They sit and quietly eat when Leo says "Master Splinter, I told Rachel that she can invite her father here when Raph gets back on his feet, is that alright. She thinks that something is wrong and is worried about him."

Splinter nods his approval and the pride he feels for his boys shines through. Splinter thinks that his life is getting easier as his children take more responsibility on themselves especially now that his two oldest have mended their rift and have a new friend to stand with them like he believes Rachel will.


End file.
